


The fab five!!!

by Indy007_99



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indy007_99/pseuds/Indy007_99
Summary: The Beatles have a fifth member (y/n l/n) and the story will follow the history of the fab five in their journeys. Will include concerts, recording sessions, interviews and album photo shoots.  Fluff, might have some light angst. Oh,and y/n  may just happen to fall in love with a certain guitarist!
Relationships: George Harrison/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Requests

Please feel free to leave requests for anything (fluff, smut, angst) and prompts would be lovely. 

I will happily add mclennon or any other ships if you request so.

I will update as soon as I can, my schedule is all over the place! XD

I am accepting requests a t the moment for chapter 6. 

I cannot guarantee that I will use your suggestion, I might use it later, but it would be nice to hear them and any feedback for the book. If I use your request I will try to remember to put your username on it, but if I forget please say so in the comments of the chapter. 

This is my first book, so I might not be that good, but please be patient with me, I'm sure I'll get better over time. 

If you spot any mistakes, please tell me here. 

I DO NOT own any people, companies or venues mentioned in this book. Some character in this book are changed to create more flow and I'm sure that (if I painted them in a bad light) weren't bad, mean, abusive or anything else. Please understand that I just wanted to make the story work and that this is not an insult to a person, group or fans.


	2. Glossary

Y/n - Your first name  
L/n - Your surname  
e/c - Your eye colour  
h/c - Your hair colour  
s/c - Your skin colour  
bird - a girl

p/p- preferred parent  
Socked- punched hard


	3. Chapter 1: 1962, The Cavern, Liverpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where's tonight's gig, Jack?" "Well I've managed to get a spot in The Cavern."
> 
> Y/n is playing in a band called The Dreamers in The Cavern. The boys are next on stage. With fifteen minutes in between performances to try to get you to consider joining them for their next band practice, can they persuade you in time??  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were walking down the street in Liverpool, heading for somewhere you didn't know.

"Where is tonight's gig, Jack?" you sigh . 

"I've managed to get a spot in The Cavern, no thanks to you. You better not mess up like last time." Jack retorted angrily.

Last time you had a gig you had been assaulted by the club owner, but no-one would listen to your claims and turned a blind eye. You had been informed that you would have to keep quite or they would destroy the band's reputation. The rest of the band - especially Jack -had given you a hard time over it, but since you were used as their selling point as the angel and beautiful woman of the group, they couldn't get rid of you. 

You wished that he would stop bringing it up, but since you were out of breath from lugging your guitar around, you didn't mention it.

"Are we nearly there? My guitar is going to be the death of me at this rate." you complained.

"Stop whining, you little bitch and take my bass. The Cavern entrance is right there!" Jack growled.

You grumbled and thought about spitting an insult his way, but you decided not to. He would only be an even bigger dick towards you.

Little did you know that in a cramped alleyway stood a person who had overheard everything. And he was appalled by the way Jack was treating you. He devised a plan to get you out of the tricky situation you were in.

\----------------------------------------------------George's POV---------------------------------------------

"Paul!" I shouted "Oi Paul!"

"What!" came an annoyed cry from the dressing room.

"Paul! What do you think about letting a bird join our band?"

"That would be great! But I'm not the man to talk to. She better not be a slutty fan, because John will not be happy. Y'better take it up with him."

"Thanks!"

I scurried off to find John, eager to hear an answer to get that poor bird out of distress.He could be anywhere for all I know. I ran down a couple corridors and turned the corner. He was talking to Pete.

"Hey John." I said, grateful that he wasn't far.

"Yeah?" He replied 

Pete pulled a sour face and stared at me.

"What do you think about letting a bird join our band?" I said simply

"That'd be great George, who is she? What does she play?" John asked

"She's playing on the stage now, so -"

"Now hang on a minute John, you know what you did last time." Pete interjected 

"Yeah, I asked you to join the band." John retorted savagely

Pete was so surprised at the comment that he couldn't think of a comeback. John and I walked towards the stage laughing at his expression. He always thought that I was a failure and a runt, and didn't like anyone disagreeing with him.

"Y'know I've been thinking about kicking Pete out of the group." John said thoughtfully 

"That's a good idea, but then we would need a new drummer." Paul answered, making us jump

Paul had caught up with us as a worrying thought struck me.

What if Pete took to abusing the bird?

I dismissed the thought as I vowed to never leave them alone in the same room and that I would defend her if he did insult her in any way.

My train of thoughts was stopped as I heard beautifully played guitar notes float across the stage. We were entranced by them. Suddenly, an awful, out of tune voice scratched our ears like nails down a blackboard. I peeked round the corner and saw the bird playing a tasteful purple guitar and the guy who the bird called "Jack" singing. I felt anger bubble up inside me at how she had to play in such a bad band. I resisted slamming my fist into his gut because that would ruin my band's reputation and stop me from rescuing the bird.

The next thing I know, Paul and John have gone off someplace else, leaving me alone. I must have been standing there for a good twenty minutes, as I could hear everybody rushing about to get ready to set up the stage in the corridor behind me. I darted to go find John and Paul to ask for their opinion.

"So what do you think John?" I asked

"Well, we all seem entranced by her playing, so I think she can join. I will go ask her as soon as I can and see whether she would like to join our next band practice." He replied

I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Oh, and George," Paul added "she might give you a run for your money at being lead guitarist!"

\---------------------------------------------------------your POV-------------------------------------------

That was terrible.

Absolutely terrible.

Jack had messed up the lyrics in all of the songs, and sounded like a screechy old lady shouting at you for trampling her plants.

You couldn't take it anymore.

All of a sudden an unfamiliar voice floated into your ears. You looked up.

"Hey missy!" a man shouted "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Sure, you thought, and walked over to him.

"Hello!" you said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Hi. I have something important to ask you." He said, looking serious

"Ok, go on."

"Would you like to join me and the boys for band practice next Thursday?"

"Sure," you replied gleefully,"anything would be better than the band I'm in at the moment."

"Yes!" He shouted, clapping his hands with joy,"Meet us at 20, Forthlin Road, Liverpool at 6 o'clock."

"Ok." You jotted the address and time down on a piece of paper

"Oh! I almost forgot! What's your name?" He asked questioningly

"Y/n." you replied," Y/n L/n."

\--------------------------------------------------------George's POV-----------------------------------------

I sat anxiously in the dressing room with Paul, waiting for news from John. Suddenly, the door flew open. We looked up expectantly.

"Y/n is joining us for band practice next Thursday!" He shouted gleefully

We all cheered and whooped at our success.

So her name is Y/n. Such a pretty name, I thought.


	4. Chapter 2: Go! Go! Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has to prove that she can sing while playing her guitar to the boys. Can she get into the band?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I advise playing the song that I used here to get a real feel for the story.
> 
> This is the youtube link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1wLTJf_WtU
> 
> How are you finding the book so far? I'd love to know.
> 
> Also, I would like to mention that Pete was not, in any way, like this in real life. I just needed to make the story more interesting.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday came around so quickly.

You had surprised Jack and the rest of The Dreamers by being upbeat and not being able to be beaten by their down-grading and offensive comments. You floated by like a real dreamer should, knowing that Thursday will be your escape, your ticket to freedom from this hell-hole of a life you were living. And so you waited. But now it was finally here, you started to get anxious about how well you will do and sceptical about whether they are any better than The Dreamers.

Nevertheless, you still found yourself at 20 Forthlin Road at 6 o'clock on the dot. You knocked on the door and could hear friendly laughter emitting from the heart of the house and an "I'll get that" from an unfamiliar voice. The door whipped open and you were greeted by a grinning boyish face and a mop of brown hair.

"Hello!" the stranger greeted you 

"Hi." you replied nervously

He led you inside the house to a room that seemed like where all the commotion was coming from. You held your breath as he swung the door open.

You were immediately greeted by the sight of two pairs of smiling eyes and one pair of unfriendly ones. You mentally made a note to stay away from him.

"Hiya Y/n!" two of them said gleefully. The other just grunted, barely acknowledging your existence

"Okay," said the stranger "I shall introduce you to the boys."

"You've already met John." he pointed at the familiar face framed by light brown hair and honey coloured eyes that sparkled mischievously in the warm light.

"I'm Paul." He gestured to himself

"He's Pete." Everyone looked at Pete warily. Now you focused more on his light brown eyes, you noticed a worryingly devilish glint. You shook you head and looked away, scared that he might be like Jack.

"And last, but certainly not least, George." You looked at the last member of the group. A shy look was plastered on his face. His dark brown hair complemented his dark chestnut eyes beautifully, but he seemed unwilling to smile properly like he did when you came in.

"Together, we make The Beatles." Paul said triumphantly.

John suddenly piped up

"I play the rhythm guitar, Paul plays the bass guitar, Pete plays the drums," He and paul shared a look so quick that only you could catch it," and George plays lead guitar, though he might have a run for his money on that position." John winked at you, and you blushed slightly at the kind comment. You hadn't had one of them for weeks.

"Right. Lets see what you can do ."

You took your already tuned guitar out of it's tailored case, and set your amp up. You played a few notes to test the sound level and looped the guitar strap over your head. You could feel the familiar panicky state start to wash over you, but you held it back.

"Inhale, exhale" the calming words of your p/p rang through your head.

The first few chords of Johnny B Goode rang through the air as you fell into the dreamy, joyful state you fall into when performing.

Everybody's ears perked up, their eyes started to twinkle and they began to grin. You were determined to get George to smile properly, so you put your full effort into the intro to the wonderfully upbeat song.

You began to sing.

\-----------------------------------George's POV-----------------------------------

Oh.

My. 

God.

She had a beautifully determined look on her face as her fingers glided over the frets and strings of her slightly odd guitar. Suddenly she started singing, and I couldn't help but pick up my guitar and sing, play and grin along with her.

"Deep down in Louisiana close to New Orleans,

Way back up in the woods among the evergreens,"

Her heavenly voice made me smile wider.

"There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood,  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B. Goode,  
Who never ever learned to read or write so well,  
But he could play a guitar just like a-ringin' a bell,"

I played my hardest through the chorus just to impress her, but she seemed to be doing the same to me.

"Go go,  
Go Johnny go go,  
Go Johnny go go,  
Go Johnny go go,  
Go Johnny go go,  
Johnny B. Goode,"

We took turns at playing backing and lead, but decided to both play lead. We were perfectly in sync with each other. The world revolved around only us.

"He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack,  
Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track,  
Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade,  
Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made,  
The people passing by they would stop and say,  
"Oh my what that little country boy could play","

Our voices seemed to harmonise perfectly, creating an epic atmosphere.

"Go go  
Go Johnny go go,  
Go Johnny go go,  
Go Johnny go go,  
Go Johnny go go,  
Johnny B. Goode"

\-------------------------------your POV----------------------------------------

As you played your heart out on the solo, he looked at you with awe in his eyes. The only things that existed in my world was you and George. His smile lit up the room like the sun. You had achieved Your goal!

"His mother told him "someday you will be a man,  
And you will be the leader of a big old band,  
Many people coming from miles around,  
To hear you play your music when the sun go down,  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights,  
Saying "Johnny B. Goode tonight"Go go,

Go Johnny go,  
Go go go Johnny go,  
Go go go Johnny go,  
Go go go Johnny go,  
Go,  
Johnny B. Goode."

The last chord had rung out, reverberating around the room. Your eyes met as your expressions turned sheepish and you both quickly looked away. The whole room was silent. After a while John piped up.

"Wow. Just wow. You are gratefully and happily accepted into our group. I guess we should play and teach some of our songs to you.They're ok but... well I'll let you hear them first."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flew by as you started to learnt their songs. You and George were appointed as dual lead guitarists, as they couldn't choose between you both (Not that either of you minded).It led To a point where Paul had to go outside for a breath of fresh air with George, and John needed to go to the toilet. That meant that it was just you and Pete left in the room. You gulped.

"Heya chick. I haven't had a proper chance to introduce myself to you yet." He growled, moving closer to you.

He was too close for comfort, so you made an excuse to leave and began to get up. His hand shot out and grabbed onto your wrist. 

"Where do you think you're going missy?"

You mumbled out your excuse again and tried to squirm free. He gripped your wrist harder, causing a bruise to blossom there. You yelped loudly.

\-----------------------------------George's POV-------------------------------------

I was walking back into the house, when I heard a pained yelp. I immediately realised my mistake and sprint through the house. I was greeted with the sight of Y/n being pulled violently towards Pete. I shouted angrily, skipped around her and socked him in the face. Pain flourished in my knuckles, but I considered it compensation for forgetting about my vow.

\-------------------------------------Your POV-----------------------------------------

You were so shocked by what had just happened, that you slumped onto George. He stumbled slightly but managed to stay upright. You felt his hand trembling and turned to look at it. Fresh blood was dripping out of his knuckles and onto your top. You quickly ran around the house to try and find a bandage. You shot back in, but stopped to take in the scene that was in front of you.

Pete was slumped on a chair, blood trickling out of his nose. He was unconscious and pale. George had dazed eyes, his shirt was slightly stained with his own blood. You rushed to put a bandage around his hand. He hissed and whimpered when you adjusted it. 

By then John and Paul had heard the commotion, and had rushed into the room. They gasped at the sight of Pete unconscious and you nursing George's hand. Suddenly George shot up, lightly grasping your hand and lifting the sleeve slightly. He gasped at the sight of the deep blue bruise that had already formed on your wrist. 

"Right. Pete is out of the band for good." John said, having already worked out what happened.

"But who will be your drummer?" you ask 

"We know someone who is willing to take up the mantle, so don't you worry." replied Paul


	5. Chapter 3: New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n's first performance at The Cavern with the boys. Oh, and there is a new drummer.

You walked down the street again, carrying your guitar. You had been told to arrive early tonight, as you had to meet the new official member. They said that they had played with him before, and that you had probably heard of the band that he came from, but they hadn't told you of it.

This was your first time playing with the boys in front of an audience. You were kind of anxious about what their fans would think of you and the new drummer.

You dashed into the building, not being able to contain your excitement. The boys were chatting happily in the practice room. There was a deeper voice mixed in with them. It was familiar, but you couldn't put a finger on it. You opened the door and walked in. You immediately knew who it was. Richard Starkey. He stood up and shook your hand. You gratefully shook back and winked. He winked back.

\-------------------------------George's POV-------------------------------

NO

She just winked at him! What! 

I could feel green jealousy filling my veins, but I didn't know why.

\------------------------------Your POV--------------------------------------

You had known Ritchie for ages, you and him were friends when you were younger. He had taught you how to play basic drums and got you into music. You hadn't seen him for years. You both beamed from ear to ear. Everybody looked shocked. George was quite obviously jealous.

"You know Y/n?" Paul said, astonished 

"Yeah, we were friends at high school. I introduced her to the world of music! I knew that we would meet again." Ritchie said, his eyes gleaming with joy.

You saw George breath a sigh of relief. You smirked.

"THE BEATLES!" The back stage manager shouted

You all checked yourselves in the mirror, donned your guitars and drum sticks and ran onto the stage. The audience fell silent. You and Ritchie shared a worried look but continued to keep up your confident facade.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pGOFX1D_jg

John started to play the first notes on his harmonica while you, Paul, Ritchie and George started playing. The audience soon started to clap along, except for a small group at the back who seemed to be seething.  
John and Paul started singing.

"Love, love me do,  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please,

Love me do,  
Whoa, love me do"

An electric feeling flowed through your body, it was a different feeling to when you played with The Dreamers.

"Love, love me do,  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please,  
Love me do,  
Whoa, love me do"

The whole band seemed to be radiating some kind of energy, and it seemed to flow into the audience's minds. They were bopping, jumping and singing along.

"Someone to love, somebody new,  
Someone to love, someone like you"

Everyone on the band was grinning.

"Love, love me do,  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please,  
Love me do."

The thought of Ritchie and you playing in a band together made you beam with joy.

"Love, love me do,  
You know I love you,  
I'll always be true,  
So please,

Love me do,  
Whoa, love me do,Yeah! Love me do,  
Whoa-oh, love me do"

As you payed the last notes, you felt a surge of pride flow through your veins. You had found your home. The audience went wild. Your eyes suddenly locked onto someone familiar, but you couldn't hold your gaze long enough to recognise them.  
You and the band played on for two hours, creating energy powerful enough to blow the roof off. The familiar face kept on popping up in your peripherals and disappearing again. After you finished the last song, the backstage manager called you off the stage. You returned to the dressing room and laughed.

"That was really fun!" You exclaimed, "You were all great out there!"

"So where you!" George replied, excited 

You all exchanged compliments and joked about until there came a knock on the door. George opened the door.

"And whet brings Mr. Epstein here?" George asked

You and Mr. Epstein exchanged looks of recognition, and George seemed to notice.

"Do you know everyone around here!" He said, exasperated.

"No, I know everybody in this country!" You joked

Mr. Epstein laughed and greeted you all.

"I have come here to ask whether i can be your manager." He said confidently 

You all gasped in shock. 

"YES!" you all shout in unison

"Will four of us going to Hamburg disrupt plans though?" John asked, unnaturally shy

They had all decided to go to Hamburg for another shot over there, but they were going over Christmas, and you had promised your p/p that you would visit them this Christmas. You didn't want to leave the boys, but they understood nevertheless.

"No, of course not. Are you all going?" Asked Mr. Epstein

"Nope." You piped up "I am staying home."

Mr. Epstein smiled at you.

"Well we can catch up on your adventures while they're on theirs." He replied

You smiled softly, disguising your sudden sadness. George gave you a worried look.

"Well we best be off." Paul announced, itching to start packing

You all agreed and bid farewell to everybody, excited about the upcoming year.

\-----------------------------------------23rd of December-------------------------------------------

Over the time that the boys were on tour for, you and Mr. Epstein - or Brian as he insisted- had been going through the boy's songs that they didn't play. Please Please Me, I Saw Her Standing There and There's A Place were among them. You and Brian got on well and ended up talking about your home life. 

"So what does your p/p do for a job now?" He asked friendlily 

"Well they make custom guitars for a living, hence why a lot of people look weirdly at my guitar." you replied

"It has a very unique sound and look. Did they make this for you?" he asked curiously 

"Why, thank you! No I made this one. Its a weird cross between electric and acoustic, but it sounds great without an amp as well. " You said, "In fact I have a song that I've been working on that uses it."

"By all means, go ahead!"

You start to play a melody vaguely similar to Do You Want To Know A Secret.

"That could be a hit!" Brian stated," Do you have any lyrics?"

"No, I'm still working on them." You say thoughtfully 

"How are you finding the boys?" He said, with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"They are fun to be with. They are better than The Dreamers." You said, somewhat relieved that your choice of leaving your past band had played out well.

"How are you finding George?" He asked suggestively," Don't worry, I've seen how you look at him."

You blushed and stuttered. Were you really that obvious? A nervous laugh emitted from your mouth.

"Ah, I see how it is," He stated knowingly "I think the rest of the group know as well."

Your blush deepened at his statement. 

"Don't worry. I can sort it out." He said, pondering his plans in his head." I best be off. It's half past four."

He whisked out of your house, leaving you to worry about what he is going to do.


	6. Chapter 4: Get Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come back from Hamburg. They have some news.  
> This chapter will be quite short, so I will try and publish the next one as soon as I can.

The boys came back on the 2nd of January, and they were itching to see you. You had rushed over to Paul's place as quickly as possible.  
You let yourself in the front door and walked into the living room.

"Hi Y/n!" They said in unison.

They all had dark rings underneath their eyes and were evidently tired, but they tried their best to seem awake. You looked at them sympathetically. All of a sudden, they all launched up and grappled you onto the sofa behind you. You all laughed loudly, happy to be back. Eventually they got off of you and sat back down, grinning tiredly.

"Hey Y/n," Ritchie started "It really wasn't the same without you."

"The performances lacked something. We couldn't perform properly." John stated

Paul and George murmured their tired agreement. An abrupt ring of the doorbell sounded. You shot up to answer it and was greeted by a smiling Brian Epstein. 

"Are they here?" He asked

You nodded and led him inside.

"Hi Mr. Epstein." They greeted him somewhat groggily 

"Please call me Brian. I have a one-in-a-lifetime offer for you." He said excitedly

Everybody sat up and listened, intrigued.

"How would you like to have an album released?"

Shocked looks were mirrored around the room.

"Am I hearing that right?! An album?" Paul asked, astonished

"Yep, I have arranged a studio session for you on the 11th of February. I know that it is a long time away, but it was the only time I could get you in for." Brian confirmed happily

"It don't matter if it's in February, we're getting an album released!!" John exclaimed

You all cheered and laughed hysterically. You couldn't believe it! An album!!

"Right, if you go to - hang on I'll write it down - no. 3, Abbey Road, St John's wood, London on the 11th of February. Please try to get there by 9 o'clock. I'll be waiting." Brian said

He handed the slip of paper to Paul and walked out briskly, trying to hide the excitement in his face.

When you all got back to your individual homes, you added it onto your calendars. You all could not wait.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think of the story so far? I hope you like it. If so, please let me know by commenting!


	7. Chapter 5: The Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and George decide to write a song while Paul and John are ignoring you. Will they listen to it?

It was a Thursday evening, and you and George were bored. Paul and John were sorting out lyrics and vocals to make them "Studio worthy". Ritchie was off with a fever and needed to rest. You sighed.

"Hey Y/n," George whispered "Do you want to write a song?"

"It'll be better than sitting in silence, so yeah sure." You replied

You smiled at each other. Something flashed in his eyes, but you chose to ignore it.  
You whipped a piece of paper off the table and jotted down some ideas.

"Maybe we should stick to John and Paul's theme of lonely lover boy, about a woman or about a break up?" You suggested

"Yeah, they'll be more likely to like it then." George agreed 

You both started to write down ideas for the first verse onto the page. You were eventually happy with it. You both sang it through softly.

"Since she's been gone,  
I want no one,  
To talk to me,  
It's not the same,  
But I'm to blame,  
It's plain to see."

You both nodded and agreed that it was perfect. Smiles erupted on your faces. You decided to write the rest of the song.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You both sat back and huffed. You had just figured out the last line. John and Paul looked over, confused. 

"Would anybody like some tea?" You said, getting up

Nods and "Yeah please"'s were echoed around the room.  
You walked into the kitchen and made their teas. All of a sudden, you thought of George. Blushing, you shook your head and wondered how poor Ritchie was doing. You promised yourself that you would drop off some sweets for him later.  
You returned to the living room and gave George's tea to him. The same look flashed through his eyes again, but it was too quick for you to analyse it.

\----------------------George's POV--------------------------------------------

My heart fluttered as she handed me my tea. I was astonished that she even brought it to me! I muttered my thanks and smiled. She smiled softly back and gave Paul and John their teas too.

\----------------------Your POV-------------------------------------------------

You sat back down next to George with a huff.

"Hey I've got an idea for the guitar parts! Do you want to go into another room to sort it out?" He whispered

You nodded and went into the next room with George. He sat down and you closed the door. Suddenly a minor but upbeat melody drifted around the room. You payed attention to his hands to know what he was playing. As the last chord rang around the room you both grinned.

"Lets put the lyrics with the song! I've got the guitar bit." You said, excited at writing your first song with George.

You both sang and played it through quickly. When you had finished with the few tweaks that it needed, you both ran into the living room to show John and Paul.

"Paul, John! We would like you to listen to something!" you both said gleefully 

Paul groaned and turned to look at you. John sat curiously on his chair, eager to hear whatever you had made.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k03IQbaTcxc

You and George played the first chords.  
You both started to sing

"Since she's been gone,  
I want no one,  
To talk to me,  
It's not the same,  
But I'm to blame,  
It's plain to see,"

Your voices harmonised and mixed perfectly as you sang the song, your guitars playing their own unique sounds.

"So go away and leave me alone,  
Don't bother me,  
I can't believe,  
That she would leave,  
Me on my own,  
It's just not right,  
When every night,  
I'm all alone,"  
John and Paul sat, mouths open in disbelief.  
"I know I'll never be the same,  
If I don't get her back again,  
Because I know she'll always be,  
The only girl for me,"  
You and George smiled at each other.  
"But 'til she's here,  
Please don't come near,  
Just stay away,  
I'll let you know,  
When she's come home,  
Until that day,

Don't come around, leave me alone,  
Don't bother me,"

You both put your all into the solo(or duo in your case)

"I've got no time for you right now,  
Don't bother me,

I know I'll never be the same,  
If I don't get her back again,  
Because I know she'll always be,  
The only girl for me,"

For the last bit of the song, you both put your heart and soul into your singing, just to impress John and Paul.

"But 'til she's here,  
Please don't come near,  
Just stay away,  
I'll let you know,  
When she's come home,  
Until that day,

Don't come around, leave me alone,  
Don't bother me,  
Don't bother me,  
Don't bother me,  
Don't bother me,  
Don't bother me."

You and George beamed at each other, proud of your achievement. John and Paul just sat amazed at what they had heard.  
"Wow." They said in unison  
You and George grinned as they started paying attention to you again and questioning you about the song.  
This was going to be a long conversation.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like the book so far.  
The romance is nearly here! The build up will be next chapter! (hopefully I will finish it this week)


	8. Chapter 6: WIth A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You devise the perfect plan to admit her feelings to George, with a little help from her friends.  
> The next two chapters are set a couple of days before the recording of the album

You sat pondering the lyrics to your tune that you had in mind. You sighed as you tried to keep your mind on track. George had a meeting with Brian, and you were bored. A bout of whispers broke out on the table across the room. You looked up to see Ringo, Paul and John looking at you concerned and then returning to their whispered discussion. They grinned and sniggered.

Oh god

They had agreed on something.

Ringo approached you first.

"Whats wrong? I know when something is wrong." He said

You shook your head, your thoughts drifting to George. Ringo looked at you knowingly. out of the corner of your eye, you saw John get up.

"We know whats up. And we have a solution to it." He said with a twinkle in his eye

"We know you like George!" Paul blurted out excitedly

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, he had obviously not stuck with the plan. You flushed a deep red at his statement.

"We heard your tune and thought that it would make a good love song." John said

" You could call it 'do you want to know a secret'. We'd help y'know!" said Paul

You loved the idea and prayed that it would turn out well. The title was already on a piece of paper and a pen was thrust into your hands. You started writing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You sung your song through and smiled dreamily. Everybody laughed as you came back down to earth.

"What should I do with the guitar bit?" You asked 

"Just repeat it, it'll sound good!" Paul said, happy to be of any help

You tried the suggestion and it surprisingly worked! You found yourself adding little parts that were different as you played along. You grinned.

"Boys I think I've got it!' You said

Just then you heard the front door open and a familiar voice float through the house.   
You started to get butterflies in your stomach.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The romance has arrived!!!! ;) Now is the time to suggest fluffy moments!


	9. Chapter 7: Do You Want To Know A Secret? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You carry out the plan. Will it work?

"John? Paul? Ringo? Y/n? You here?" George shouted

You all yelled your answers back swiftly. George walked into the room to see everybody looking nervous. 

"It's just me. Jesus, anyone would think that you had murdered someone in here with those expressions!" He joked

The others laughed and you smiled nervously. He sat down next to you to ask what is up, but you don't let him get a word in as you started to play your guitar.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRQ7ecvU56k

"You'll never know how much I really love you,  
You'll never know how much I really care" You hummed and thought

"Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
Do you promise not to tell?  
Whoa-oh-oh, closer,  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
Say the words you long to hear"

John and Paul looked at you weirdly, as you didn't sing the last line. Ritchie immediately got your drift and gave a look to them that said "Just go with it".

" ooh Listen (doo da do), do you want to know a secret? (doo da do)  
Do you promise not to tell? (doo da do),  
Whoa-oh-oh, closer (doo da do),  
Let me whisper in your ear (doo da do),  
Say the words you long to hear,  
ooh."

You smiled widely as you played, Ritchie, John and Paul all playing along.

"I've known a secret for a week or two,  
Nobody knows, just we two.

Listen (doo da do), do you want to know a secret? (doo da do)  
Do you promise not to tell? (doo da do),  
Whoa-oh-oh, closer (doo da do),  
Let me whisper in your ear (doo da do),  
Say the words you long to hear,  
I'm in love with you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh."

Unexpectedly, George sprang towards you and folded his arms around your waist. You manoeuvred your guitar out of the way and hugged him back. The world stood still as he suddenly kissed you. His cold lips contrasted yours beautifully. It felt like you were in heaven. You both caught your breath as you separated slowly.

\---------------------------------George's POV--------------------------------

My heart was in my throat as I separated. Had she liked it? Did she mean it in that way? Have I just ruined a friendship? I looked into Y/n's eyes. They were glassy and contempt. I relaxed and grinned like a mad man.

\--------------------------------------Your POV--------------------------------

As your senses slowly began to work again, you realised that Paul and Ritchie were looking at you two amazed, their eyes sparkling with delight.   
And as for John, his eyes glimmered mischievously as if to suggest something. You gave him a look, warning him quietly.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There is going to be a part 2!   
Please suggest any fluffy moments, I need some help for the next few chapters.


	10. Chapter 7: Do You Want To Know A Secret? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 7 part 1  
> WARNINGS: Mentions of self harm  
> ^The Dreamers' second to last gig was the one I explained in the first chapter

John, Paul and Ritchie had gone out side to smoke, (at which you scowled at them for, knowing that it probably did some kind of harm to them) leaving you and George alone.

You snuggled into his neck as he drew circles on your arm. You hissed when he got to your wrist. George look at you, worried. He softly pulled your sleeve up and saw your scars. Panic flashed through your mind, but you tried to hide it. He gasped and hugged you tightly.

"Why did you do it?" He murmured "Don't worry, you can tell me."

You sobbed and told him about your awful experiences with The Dreamers, specifically your second to last gig with them^. George just listened, comforting you in his surprisingly strong arms. After you had explained you reasons, you both sat in comfortable silence.

"I used to self harm too y'know." George said

"Really?"

"Yeah, some kids at school were bullying me because of my teeth and smile."

Well, that explains why he didn't smile that much, you thought.

" Well I think that your smile is beautiful, dear." 

He kissed you and smiled widely as you melted into his warmth. He rubbed lightly over your scars, caressing them softly. 

"Promise me you won't self harm again." He said, disturbing the silence

"If I promise not to self harm, you have to promise never to hold back you dazzling smile to me and the band again Deal?." You bargained

"Deal"

Just then, Ritchie walked in and - in seeing your scars- wrote something on a piece of paper.  
It said:  
See me in the kitchen, make an excuse. I want to talk.

"George, would you like a cup of tea?" You asked 

"I wouldn't mind one thanks." He said, knowing what Ritchie was doing

You scampered into the kitchen like a child who knew that they had done something wrong. Ritchie stared at you with disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't done it for years, but things started getting worse for me and-" you rambled, ashamed of yourself.

He stopped you with a wave of his hand.

"Just don't do it again. If you do really need to, come and see me, or - if I'm not available- bruise instead of cutting. It goes away quicker and does less harm to you. You can really hurt yourself if you cut too deep, and I know that you nearly have before." He said with a worried tone.

You nodded and prepared the tea quickly. Rushing back into the living room, you gave George his drink and sat down.

"Hey, you lot should stop smoking. I think it will be bad for your health. Just think of all the tobacco that you are inhaling." You said, trying to change the subject.

They sighed and agreed silently.

"There's no stopping Paul and John though. They seem absolutely addicted to it, if that is possible." George said

You nodded and smiled softly. 

John and Paul walked in sleepily, murmuring something along the lines of "you should all be practicing your songs for the album tomorrow."

You all looked at each other nervously and immediately shot up to get ready to play until John sneezed.

"I think I might have a cold." He sniffed 

He was pale and had a red nose. You all sighed.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you are enjoying the book! Feel free to comment any suggestions :)


End file.
